kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurai Dark
Kurai Dark, also known as Crown Prince Kurai Dark, is the son of Ulmia Dark and Blaid Dark making him Yami Dark's baby brother as well as Tormack Dark's Nephew. He is the great divide in personalities between Blaid and Yami, being kind like Yami the one minite and cruel like Blaid the next, he is better trained than Yami also, Sephiroth and Blaid cooperating in his training. Appearance Kurai has short green hair like his mother and bright blue eyes like his father did before his fall into Darkness. He wears a yellow turtle neck shirt with a blue jacket overtop with the collar turned up slightly and light brown jeans. He also has a pendant which he carries around with pictures of his Family members in them, this is decieving however, as the Pendent is actually the Tempus Gravitas Relic. Personality Kurai is a lot like his older brother minus the weakneses that Yami have, unlike Yami he is a lot more like Blaid, as shown by the fact that he is able to keep his own against someone in conversation and combat. Kurai can be friendly, kind, emotional and sad at times. Rarely, like Blaid, he is even merciful as he would go as far to spare Yami. Kurai however can be very opposite to all of the above: proud, cunning, cruel, and described as pure evil. The lives of others, including that of even the Empress, hold absolutely no value to him unless they are a valuable asset/personally important, and as a pragmatist, he would strike without a moment's thought or warning. His overall personality is in an extremely stark contrast to Yami and Hikari who are valiant, value friendship, and possess heroic qualities. Biography Childhood When Kurai was born he was taken away from his Mother by Blaid whom didn't want Ulmia hiding his children again and so left it to Sephiroth for Kurai to be raised, Kurai spent all his childhood learning the ways of politics and combat from both Blaid and Sephiroth as Crown Prince of the Dark Empire, Kurai has given the example that he is much stronger than Yami when it comes to Darkness and Black Blood because he has had a longer time in which to get use to their power as well as learn how to use them. Young Teens Despite his age, which essentially he has used to his supposed advantage with doubts from Keyblade Wielders of Light, Kurai has killed almost a hundred Keyblade Wielders of Light including Soldier escorts and servants. Kurai in the last four years had proven himself to be merciless and willing to kill entire armies to get to his target, during this age he was blessed with Magic Knowledge and Darkness Training by Blaid himself, Kurai descided that he would put off eternal youth until he reached the age of 15 roughly during the end of his apperance in Darkness and Light. Darkness and Light Abilities, Equipment, and Skills Basic Abilities *He has an almost hostile presence which he causes others to shudder around him. *It is revealed that even though he can stop his ageing, he wishes to age another year before he does so. *He is a known Keyblade Master whom attacks with Quick Strikes and Darkness much like Vanitas. *He controls large amounts of Darkness. *He can use the Dark Corridors in combat, usually fading into the floor as a pool of Darkness. *Due to being born with the Black Blood, he has been born with the overwhelming Physical Strength and physical healing. *He can use Magic and even some twisted magic which he calls "Dark Magic", one of these abilities is Dark Firaga and another which is amost an ability is known as Dark Lightening, his control over magic is so profound that he can literally create a Keyblade twister with his Dark Wind Magic. *He has been seen to have the ability to heal wounds by channeling Darkness into Healing magic. *Like his father, he has an impressive "battle mind", able to create a strategy during a full blown battle. *Kurai is vampiric in nature, nurturing his blood by taking blood from others, he gains massive strength if he devours the Black Blood who refuse their heritage and refuse to master their blood saying that "their blood is unused and therefore pure" but also the same seems to go for those Dark Blood holders whom are Vampiric like himself. *Another frightening ability which he calls "Dark Compulsion" is his ability to force people to do what he wants by wrapping an aura of Darkness around them, it uses the Darkness in their own bodies to paralise them and control their bodies, it is mosty used to stop a person moving however used against a Black Blood can cause an instant attraction between user and used, like a eriee call from the Master to a Servant. Combat Status Abilities These are basic Keyblade Combat skills which all Keyblade Masters need to learn and Master in order to be effective in combat, Action abilities eventually become second nature in combat, while support abilities are abilities that are learned to effect combat performance. There are a few growth abilities, some being special and specified, growth abilities can grow stronger and stronger giving a larger range of effects. Action Abilities *'Guard' - Blocks and shoots back enemy attacks using a parrying action. *'Upper Slash '- Knocks a target into the air during a combo. *'Horizontal Slash '- Attacks a target from left to right during a midair combo. *'Finishing Leap '- Jumps high into the air while attacking at the end of a combo. *'Retaliating Slash' - When knocked down, quickly regains balance and counterattacks. *'Dodge Slash '- Unleashes an attack that deals damage to nearby enemies. *'Sliding Dash '- Instantly closes in on and attacks a far target. *'Round Break '- If there are many enemies around the User, the User will do a spin slash to hits enemies who surround him. *'Black Explosion EX '- An upgraded version of Dark Explosion, using speed instead of Magic power, Kurai circles quickly around an enemy before using the power over Dark Corridors to stab a Black Crystal at the enemy. *'Spiral Sweep' - Unleashes a powerful leaping attack on targets in midair. *'Aerial Dive' - While standing on the ground, the User jumps and hits with 3 diagonal slashes towards an aerial enemy. *'Aerial Finish '- Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target in midair. *'Blazing Splash '- Kurai dives into the ground and follows the one he has targeted before jumping out into the air and launching multiple fireballs from his Keyblade. *'Counterguard' - Counterattacks nearby enemies with Attack while performing Guard. *'Shoot Lock' - A traditional Keyblade Wielder Ability, when the maximum amount of enemies are locked on to, the user then initiates a powerful magic based attack that hits all targeted enemies without fail, Blaid for example uses the Shoot Lock Abilities: Dark Cannon '''and '''Dark Aura. Growth Abilities *'High Jump '- A higher jump than usually attepted. *'Quick Run '- Allows the User to jog in a certain direction. *'Dodge Flip '- Allows User to flip into the air away from danger, even to flip onto their hand and land back on their feet, its Light based companion is Dodge Roll. *'Aerial Dodge '- A Midair jump that is for dodging enemy aerial attacks. *'Glide '- Allows User to ride the winds. Support Abilities *'Dark Enhancement - '''The User is able to argument his/her physical attributes through using the power of Darkness. *'Synch Blade '- Equips a Keyblade in each hand, the ability of the left hand weapon becomes available as well, Kurai uses Soul Eater as his Second Weapon. *'Silencer''' - A form of Silencing effect that on impact with an enemy stops them from casting spells until the effect wears off, every time the enemy is struck the effect worsens. *'Snake Blade' - A form of poisen effect that on impact with an enemy causes a constant loss of vitality and life until it wear off, every time the enemy is struck the effect worsens. *'Dark Magic '- The opposite of Endless Magic, unlike Endless Magic which Unleashes magic combos endlessly, Dark Magic instead uses the Darkness inside a person to push the power of their Magic beyond natural limits. *'Light & Dark '- When using it, it forces the User to use either a Form of Light or a Form of Darkness, increassing their power or speed dramatically either way (Kurai only has Dark Mode so he has that used in dire situations). *'Scan' - Gives details on enemy units. *'Aerial Recovery '- Quickly regains balance when knocked into the air. *'Combo Boost '- Increasses Combo rate. *'Combo Plus - '''Increasses Combo rate further. *'Air Combo Boost '- Increasses Combo rate in the air. *'Air Combo Plus '- Increasses Combo rate in the air further. *'Finishing Plus''' - Unleash successive finishing moves after combos. *'Leaf Bracer' - Casting Cure on yourself will continue even when attacked. *'Jackpot' - Increases drop rate of munny, HP and MP orbs. *'Fire Boost' - Increases damage done by fire-based attacks. *'Blizzard Boost' - Increases damage done by blizzard-based attacks. *'Thunder Boost' - Increases damage done by thunder-based attacks. *'MP Hastega' - Remarkably increases MP restoration speed after MP is fully consumed. *'Second Chance' - Ensures 1 HP remains after taking massive damage. *'Reaction Command' - Allows the User to make a counterattack depending on certain enemy movements. Combat Forms *'Dark Mode: '''A mode in which Kurai summons the power of darkness to attack enemies. Unlike Blaid and his '''Dark Impulse' form, this form physically changes the body of a being so that they Darkness fuses with them increasing: Speed and allowing the power of Darkness Attributed Weapons to increasse. In this form also, all of Kurai's attacks are supplemented by the Darkness, giving a greater sting of damage to enemies as well as status effects, usage turns even a coward into a unbeatable warrior. Keyblade Wielder Abilities *He can open the Corridors between worlds. *He can seal/unseal the Keyholes of each world. *He can create "Almost Keyblades" out of his chosen element, therefore Dark Keyblade replicas. *His Magic is amplified when used through a Keyblade, one of these abilities is to project Dark Ice Magic and Dark Spears from his Keyblade, even though it isn't considered magical it seems he can channel Darkness along his Keyblade to make his attacks cause more damage and an example of this is firing spears of Darkness from his Keyblade. *Kurai can use his Keyblade to physically drench a world in Darkness, this is shown by Master Xehanort, when consuming the Land of Departure in Darkness. *Kurai can create shockwaves of energy when stabbing his Keyblade into the ground, after using the Power of Darkness, he can cause a shockwave and a stream of Black Lightening. *Kurai can unlock any lock. *Kurai can sense other Keyblade Wielders. *Kurai draws Heartless to the Keyblade, after submerging himself in Darkness, he can control the Heartless and Nobodies which the "attraction" of his Keyblade controling their actions more effectivly. *Kurai can harvest Hearts by slaying Heartless with the usage of the Keyblade. *Kurai can extract the Darkness in a strong person's Heart and create a humanoid Unversed. Magi Abilities Like all Keyblade Wielders, Blaid has an ifinity for magic or more specifically the Dark Magic variations. Dark Magic * Black Blood * Darkness * Darkness Abilities in Combat *'Dark Sonic Blade '- Slash an enemy while rushing past, a followup attack at right time can create a combo, it also does more damage than the original Sonic Blade as it uses the power of Darkness. *'Dark Strike Raid '- Hurl the Keyblade at an enemy, a followup attack at right time can create a combo, the throw has more power as it is infused with the Power of Darkness. *'Dark Aura (Second Form) '- Launchers a number of Darkness based fireballs from his left hand, it can be used as a long ranged or medium range attack. *'Dark Shield' - Kurai creates a barrier to protect himself or others. *'Dark Impulse' - Knock foes into the air before a hard slam down to the ground, damaging multiple enemies, it causes a shockwave of Darkness. *'Dark Maelstrom' - Unleashes a spinning attack on one enemy, causing shockwaves of Dark Energy on impact. *'Dark Barrage' - Throws a number of "Almost Keyblades" at the enemy as black beams of Dark Energy. *'Dark Cannon Shoot Lock' - A powerful Shoot Lock designed from launching energy from a Keyblade as a beam of blue flame, it only has a single line of fire, directly forwards. *'Dark Aura (First Form) Shoot Lock '- rapidly opening portals of darkness and rushing out of them at the opponent with his blade, then slamming the ground to summon a column of light with Dark Lightening that confuses the enemy, this attack is used sooner and sooner as Kurai's health gets shorter. Weapons *Kurai's Keyblade is called "Path of Darkness", a Dark Keyblade similar to Way to the Dawn however it is obviously overcome by Darkness. *Kurai's default non-Keyblade Weapon, unlike Blaid whom uses Ethreal Blades, is the "Soul Eater" Sword. Trivia *The Word Kurai, like Yami, means Dark or Darkness. *The word Kurai means Darkness as a whole while the word Yami means "Opposite of Light". Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Keyblade Masters Category:Keyblade Wielders